


Coffee and Kisses

by RaptorSquad22



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe-No Killer, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorSquad22/pseuds/RaptorSquad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While getting coffee, Noah runs into an old friend. AU, No Killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who helped me on this (You know who you are). This story is also on FFN. I only own Jamie, and this small plot. Oh, Jamie's face claim is Brianna Hildebrand.

**April 15 th, 2016, Lakewood, Louisiana**

Noah entered the coffee shop and walked up to the register to place his order with a steady pace and a smile on his face. It was Friday, School was out, and he didn’t have work that day.

And tomorrow he had an 80’s movie marathon planned with Audrey and Rachel. All in all, life was good.

He got to the register, and said to the waitress kneeling below the counter, “Um, Ma’am?”

As the woman started to get up, he continued, “I’d like a cappuccino, please…Jamie?”

Her once long hair had been shaven down to almost nothing, and the bags under her eyes were new too. But it was still his friend, Jamie Teague, standing behind the register.

“Hey Noah! May I take your order?” she asked with a professionalism in her voice that he’d never heard before, but it still made his heart flutter. God, it was so sweet…

“I’d like a cappuccino, for here, please.”

She rang him up and he paid for it, and as he did, Noah was surprised. She had worked out during her time away. But where had this professionalism come from?

And after she handed him his drink, he was about to ask her as much, when he saw her write something down on the back of his receipt and hand it to him. He took it and flipped the receipt over, where it read _‘I get off in 10. Wait for me outside’_.

Noah smiled.

“Thank you,” he replied, and just as he was about to leave, he could’ve sworn he saw her wink at him.

He walked outside and sat down on one of the outside tables. And sure enough, ten minutes later, Jamie walked out of the building and over to where Noah sat.

First, she sat her own cup down next to his, and just looked into his eyes for a few seconds. That’s when she smiled and held out her arms and caught Noah as he jumped and gave her a big bear hug.

“It’s so good to see you Noah!”

Noah hugged her tighter and asked, “When’d you get out?”

“A couple days ago,” she replied, and he held her for a few more moments before they both sat down across from each other.

“So, how’s my little horror protégé been?”

Noah laughed a little at her remark.

“I’m sorry to tell you, but now I am the master.”

“Only a master of evil…” she started before both of them burst out of laughing. God, he hadn’t laughed like that in a long time.

Then she asked, “Did any good ones come out while I was away?”

“The Green Inferno was pretty good,” he replied before he asked, “How was the inside?”

She looked down at her drink, a cappuccino like his, and took a long drink of it. Oh crap, did he just screw up?

“About how you would expect. There was only one good part of it.”

He raised an eyebrow, and asked, “What was that?”

Noah had raised his glass and was taking a sip of his own drink when Jamie looked back up and with a teasing smirk, replied, “Well, me and my bunkmate made a pretty cute couple.”

Noah spit out the coffee in his mouth when she said the words and went wide-eyed. Oh God, his best friend had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who was in jail, and when she got out, was going to kill him…

That’s when he heard something he hadn’t in a long time. Jamie was laughing at his reaction, and showing her smile. The smile she hid from everyone except a few, select people.

“You should’ve seen your face, man!”

He started laughing too, even after she told him it had been real, but it was over. He told her how Audrey had made it official with Rachel, even after Rachel’s mother had disowned her. How Nina was expelled for blackmailing half the student body and was sent off to boarding school…

“Jamie, you didn’t have to do it. We could’ve handled…” started Noah, before she cut him off.

“After what she did, to you and Audrey…she’s lucky all I did was slash her tires.”

And all Noah could do was nod and agree. And at some point, he went back to talking, rambling on about the movie he, Audrey and Rachel were making, and if she wanted in on it, she was more than welcome to.

But then he finally saw her biting her lip, her cinnamon eyes lost in their own world, just staring at him. And he stopped for a second and asked, “Jamie, is everything…”

She cut him when she leaned across the table and pressed her lips to his. He was startled and closed his eyes. This wasn’t their first kiss. No, the prom after-party last year had been.

But that had been a drunken make-out, part of a dare from Audrey, that had been heated, and sloppy. But this was different. Sweeter.

Then he felt her lips leave his and heard the words, “You can leave your eyes open, you know.”

He opened them, and saw Jamie smiling at him.

“W…Wow.”

Jamie, with a satisfied grin on her face, asked, “Noah, do you know why I chose you as my prom date?”

He asked, “Cause all the guys in senior class were jerks and just wanted to get in your pants?”

She bit her lip a little, before she continued, “Besides that. Because you, and Audrey are the only ones in the school who’ve treated me like more than just the Principal’s gothic daughter…”

Jamie probably would’ve said more, if Noah hadn’t pulled her in and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
